Cold
by 9livesremember
Summary: Lots of Carol and Daryl One Shots, hope ya like it, most will not be connected but if they are i will make sure ya know... :) XOXO Aj
1. Savin Me

**Savin me, Takes place after rick kicks carol out**

* * *

"What do ya mean you _Left Her!_?" Daryl screamed into Ricks face.

"I left her, gave her a car, water, food, told her she wasn't welcome here" Rick answered calmly. Daryl stepped forward and wrapped his hands around Ricks neck. Rick made a noise to scream but nothing came out. Not until Michonne came in and pulled Daryl off of Rick.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She yelled.

"Takin care a somethin that needs takin care of!" Daryl yelled back-

"Daryl. She killed them, she killed Karen and David. She couldn't be here" Rick said still trying to regulate his breathing.

"No... No she didn't." A distant voice called out. They all turned to see Lizzie and Carl standing there. "She didn't kill them." They spoke again.

"What are you talking about Carl?" Rick asked.

"Carol didn't kill Karen and David. We did." Lizzie explained.

Daryl started to walk for the door.

"Daryl? Where are you going?" Michonne asked.

"Ta find Carol!"

"Daryl please, we need you here..."

"This- this whole situation is your damn fault Rick. She took the blame for those damn kids. One of em' YOURS! And you had the nerve to just leave her there, all alone, you know. You know that no one survives on there own anymore. I'm going to find my damn woman. And I'm going to tell her to come back. And I'm going to tell her I love her!" Daryl screamed.

"You- you _love_ her?"

"Yes rick. I _love_ her. She's all I've got left. You? You are NOTHING to me anymore. Nothing."

"Wh-what if you don't find her?"

"I'm not going to stop. I'm going to walk to the ends of the Earth until I do. And when I do I'm going to bring her back here. And we are going to live. And survive. _Together_."

"What if you find her Dead" Rick said, sending a chill threw Daryl as he took a step closer.

"Then I am going to pick her up and bring her here, to her home. I am going to lay her at your feet and I'm going to show you that it was your fault. And then I will kill you."

Rick said nothing. He couldn't. He had to words. Daryl stepped away and walked outside. Not saying anything to anyone. Getting on his bike and riding away.

.

XxxX

.

*2 days later*

Daryl drove. He drove down the open, empty rode. Only stopped to sleep and piss. He was going to find her, even if he died doing it. He wouldn't leave her out here alone. It was getting dark. He pulled of into the woods to claim a tree for the night. He got up and laid down. The cool night air stinging his bare arms. Soon enough he drifted off into a restless sleep.

The next say when he woke the sun was just rising. He dug into his bag and grabbed something to eat. Once he finished he climbed back down and walked to where he left his bike. When he went to start it and continue his search,  
It wouldn't start. He looked at the gas gauge. Empty.

"Fuck!" He yelled out loud. Getting his things. Taking his crossbow and began to walk Down the road. After almost 3 hours of walking. He found a small abandoned store and he ran to it. Maybe. Just maybe she was sitting inside waiting for him to come for her. But when he got there and saw the 3 dead walkers outside the door something made his stomach turn.

'_This is good_.' He told himself. '_Means she's probably okay. And just took them down to get inside._' He told himself. He stepped over the body's and opened the door. Holding his crossbow ready in front of him. He flipped on the flashlight. It took him a minute but then he saw her, sitting on the floor. A small Cherokee Rose in her hands. When she saw the light her head flashed up.

"Carol?" Daryl asked quietly. He saw her body shift. But she didn't get up. So he walked closer.

"Are ya okay?" He waited for an answer. Slowly she shook her head. "Wh-What's wrong?!" He asked frantically. She still said nothing. Only pulled up the sleeve on her arm. Revealing the obvious bite mark.

"Whe-when did this happen?!" He asked, hoping she would say that it happen only a minute ago and he could help by just getting rid of her arm.

"To long ago..." She finally answered. "Nothing you can do Daryl... It's to late."

"No. No. No. It can't be to late. Please. Oh please. Please. Please. Carol. No. No. No." He said dropping to his knees in front of her.

"Shh... It's okay. I'm okay. You won't have to worry about me anymore." She whispered. Softly petting his hair.

"Carol I can't loose you! I- I love you" he said looking up at her. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I love you to Daryl... I love you too."

"Please god no no no!" He yelled threw his sobs.

"Daryl...?"

"Carol?"

"Promise me something."

"Anything..."

"Don't let me become one of those Things..." He said as she kissed his forehead.

He said nothing. Only nodded and pulled her closer to his body. Holding her right while he watch the light in her eyes fade away. As soon as he felt her stop breathing. He moved so that he could see her face.

"I love you carol."

He said as he lightly stuck the knife into the back of her head. Then he just laid there. And he cried. He sobbed. Into her chest. The still cold body of the women that had always been there for him. The women that he loved for years. And never got the chance to tell her until the moments of her death. After two days of sitting there with her body finally he took her body to the car that she drove. Laid her in the back seat. And began to drive back to the prison.

He was going to do exactly what he told Rick he would. He was going to take her back to the prison and he was going to lay her cold lifeless body at his feet.

It took a while to get back to the prison. He didn't know how long. He just kept driving. When he got there Maggie opened the gate for him and he drove up to the main area.

Maggie ran up behind him and watched as he went into the back seat and pulled carols body into his arms. She pulled her hand over her mouth and gasped at the site of her friend, someone she knew she could always turn to's body being carried into the prison. She followed behind him, but kept her distance.

When Daryl finally saw Rick in the distance he stopped walking and set her body down on to the cold hard cement.

"Rick" he said in the most emotionless tone. Rick turned around. Recognizing the voice of his friend. But when he did and he saw I'm knelling on the ground with a body his eyes grew wide. He took a few steps toward them and he saw it was indeed Carol, and she was indeed dead. He couldn't find any words. He just looked upon the site of the woman that he once considered a friend. A sister. And a second mother to his children. He fell to his knees and touched her face.

"You. You did this. This was your fault." Daryl said finally.

"Daryl I-"

"You shut the fuck up. You have no right to speak. I was going to kill you. I really was. But I'm not going to. I just want you to live with this guilt the rest of your miserable life." He said just as Beth and Maggie walked in.

"Daryl I didn't know-"

"I said shut the fuck up!" He screamed and pulled out his gun "you need to understand this. YOU DID THIS!" He yelled and years poured down his face.

"And without her, I'm nothing, NOTHING! So you did this too... No her, No me" he said as he held the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. He fell to the ground and the blood splattered over ricks face. Beth screamed and Maggie watched at the blood pooled next to his body. He had landed right next to carol.

"NOOOO!" Rick yelled as he fell onto this back, hands covering his face. "No no no no!" He said, the yelled drawing the attention of many other people, who then walked into the room. Hershel being on of them looked upon the horrible site and gasped.

They took the body's outside and wrapped them in sheets. Glenn and Tyrese dug the graves. Maggie and Sasha nailed together to crosses.

They held a mass, and everyone living at the prison came.

"Daryl, and Carol, they were amazing people. They were both there for me when i needed it, they were there for all of us. I cant express how I feel. How much I will miss them..." Ricks voice broke off.

"We are all going to miss them Rick..." Maggie said threw her tears.

"Carol, she was our rock, she held us together, she was always there when we needed her, always putting others ahead of herself. Helping others was all she ever did. It's all she cared about. She had a hard life, yes, harder than anyone should, but she was strong and she overcame it. We all loved her and we would all have done anything that we could to help her... and Daryl.. he took care of us, he may not have liked to say it, but he loved us all and we all loved him. But now they are together, in heaven where they can live out the rest of the afterlife together, they are with Sophia, and they are all looking down on us, looking after us, protection us." Hershel said.

.

XxxX

.

"Hey... I missed you" He heard Carols voice ringing in his ear.

"Carol?" He asked, as he looked around at the open field, it was peaceful and walker free, he saw her then coming around the bend of a river. she was younger, happier and smiling at him.

"How was the trip?" She asked.

"Where are we?"

"In heaven silly, come on, the others are waiting..." She said grasping is hand and leading him over the small hill where he saw Sophia standing withe Merle.

"Merle, aint no way this is heaven if Merle got in..."

"Yes it is... i would hope he got it, after all, he spent his final moments protecting us all..." She smile.

"Daryl! Yay! im so happy your both here no... Now we can be a family" Sophia said hugging him tightly.

This really was heaven.

**XOXO Aj**


	2. Claustrophobia

**A/N: just another one shot to add to the collection...**

* * *

Claustrophobia

.

It should have been a simple run, out to get seeds, and formula. Rick and Hershel were starting a garden with all the new people around canned food wasn't going to cut it.

So Daryl and Carol had headed out on the bike like the good old days... He laughed inwardly at that.

The wind whipped at his face and he could feel her burying her face deeper into his back to avoid the stinging of the rain that had just started.

"We should be there soon" he said, loudly in and effort to make sure she heard.

"Mmmkayyy" she hummed back.

They pulled up to the store only 20 minutes later and they both jumped off, completely soaked.

"Let's just get this shit and get back"

She nodded and pulled out her knife to clear the store.

Lucky for them there was no walkers.

"I'll get the formula and you just grab all the seeds on that rack ok?" She said. He nodded and turned to dump the seeds in his bag, then went to take the little bits of food

and water that was left. Carol took all the formula and baby things they had and they were ready to go, but it was still pouring.

"Maybe we could just wait here, ya know... Till it lets up a little at least" she said quietly.

"Yeah, but can't stay too long, got to get back before dark" he said, setting down his bag and sitting against the wall.

She walked over and say next to him then with her own bag.

They sat for an hour, maybe two, they didn't really know, no more clocks only the sun to judge the time. They talked about the new people, who she liked and who she didn't, he just said he didn't like or trust any of them.

Both or there heads shot up and the groans at the glass door and her terrified glanced over at him when they saw just how many walkers had made there way to the doors.  
It was one of the biggest herds that he'd ever seen.

"Holy shit..." She murmured picking up her bag and weapons to stand.

He followed her actions and they moved to the back door. But he knocked something over with the bag he held and she turned quickly to look at him.  
They walkers got louder with the nose and were now breaking the glass.

"Go! Run!" He yelled and she ran out the back door.

"Where do we go!?" She screamed at him.

"The woods! Maybe we can loose em! Go!"

They took off at a run threw the woods.  
They just ran and ran but the walkers were got of there trails.

She was only about 5 feet ahead of him and he watched her rubbing, one moment she was right in front of him, and the next she was just gone, like the earth opened up and swallowed her hole, but he heard her scream and then he fell too.

The world seemed to be coming in and out as he tumbled down the cliff, bouncing off the rocks he heard something crack and cried out.

She screamed out again, but he couldn't see why. Was she ok? Was she hurt?

xXx

When he landed with a hard bang he laid still for a moment until he felt he could move at all.

"..Carol?" He said weakly as he sat up and looked around. It was still pouring.

Then he saw her, in a heap of twinges and leaves, and huge stick penetrating her stomach, unconscious.

"Carol!" He yelled and tried to move closer to her but cried out as he felt a searing pain in his leg.

"Carol! Wake up! Wake up!" He said, trying to pull himself to her.

"...Huh- argh..." She groaned and clutched her stomach. "Daryl? Daryl!" She cried looking around.

"Hey! I'm here, I'm ok... You ok?"

"I- I think so, just gotta pull it out" she grunted as she gripped the stick.

"Wait! I'll help you!"

"I got it! Fix yerself!" She yelled pointing to his leg. "It's broken for sure" she said.

She took a deep breathe and screamed at she pulled it free.

"Ah! God!... Ok... Ok..." She said, panting now. "Hold on, I'm coming..." She said, tying her shirt sleeve around her stomach.

She crawled over to him and pick up his leg.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

She laughed a bit, "fine, had much worse, just gotta stitch it up when we get back. Now let's look at you"

"S fine"

"No it isn't, it's broken, heard it snap, stay still I'm going to move it back to place or it won't heal right, it'll hurt..."

"I'm fine, just do it"

She nodded and pushed his foot in some way that hurt like hell for a minute and then settled to hurt less than before.

"Alright, now let's get the hell out of here"

.

XxxX

.

They hobbled threw the woods for a while before they came upon an old farm house, Carol drug Daryl in and pushed him on the couch while she checked it.

He didn't want her going off on her own but he would only slow her down if she needed to move quickly.

When she came back smiling he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"No walkers, locked all the doors and windows, boarded them up, we'll be good for the night. Found an ace bandage too" she said, sitting down next to him.

He motioned for him to give her his foot, he did so, and she wrapped it up.

Once she was done she made herself comfortable next to him and was almost asleep when she heard the the moans and scratching.

"Shit" he mumbled standing up and grabbing his crossbow.

"What do we do? Those doors won't hold more than 10"

"Basement" he said dragging her by her wrist.

"No... No... No.. Daryl, No."

"Go!" He said, pushing her down the steps into the basement.

"I didn't check down here, Daryl, we can't, please"

"Carol! We don't have a choice, go! I'll check it, it'll be fine!" He said, pulling the door shut and pushing past her, going down first.

He looked back to see that she wasn't coming.

"Carol! Now!" He yelled, but quietly.

"I-I can't. No. No. Daryl. I-I-" she stuttered and turned to try and open the door, but he grabbed her hand before she could alert the walkers.

"What the hell is your problem, you wanna get ripped apart!?"

He looked at her in the light of the flashlight, she was breathing hard and sweating.

"Daryl... I... C-can't... Breathe..."

Suddenly he remembered when they were back at the CDC

_"are we underground?"_

_"You claustrophobic?"_

_"A little"_

_"Well, Try not to think about it"_

"Look at me Carol" she looked into his eyes, the terrified glisten starring deep into his soul.

"Just focus on me" he said, cupping her cheeks. "In through your nose, out through your mouth"

She did as she was told with some difficulty.

"Again, come on, you got this, just me and you"

She nodded and shut her eyes tight breathing slowly.

"Can we take one step down? Just one"

She looked worried again but she nodded and took one step down the staircase.

"Good, just focus on me, nothing else, just me and you"

She nodded and walked down a few more steps.

"Come on, almost done, we are almost there, then we can just sit, and breathe..." He said as they finished descending the staircase.

"Now let's just sit right over here" he said, pointing to the ground.

She nodded and slowly brought herself to the spot.

"Alright, just sit down now..."

She took another deep gulp of air before sliding down to the ground.

"Good, ya did good, now just look at me, stay focused on me ok?"

She nodded and went back to trying to breath again.

"Suck in, then count 1,2,3, then let go..."

She did as she was told a few times before she was back to breathing like a normal person.

"See, I gotcha, ain't nothing ya worry bout"

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out like that..."

"Ain't your fault yer claustrophobic"

She looked at him for a long moment before speaking.

"Before Sophia was born, about 5 years into the abuse, Ed got real mad one day, because he came home early and dinner wasn't ready yet, I was still cleaning, so he grabbed my hair, and he pulled me to the basement door and pushed me down the stairs, he uh, he left me, down there, with a broken arm, for 4 days, found some water bottles, but no food... He decided that it was a good 'punishment' and he started doing it more, and so, uh, that's why..."

"That mother fucking piece of shits rotting in hell with my fa-" he cut himself off when he felt her small arms wrap around his waist. He was ridged for a moment before he hugged her back.

"We'll be home soon..."


	3. Flipped

**AN: If any of you think that these are good enough to make into a full fic, just let me know XP  
**

**Flipped**  
**One shot**

**-**  
**Caryl**

* * *

Carols eyes blurred as she rode along the street, the leaves kicked up behind her.

She couldn't believe she was really alone. She missed Mika and Lizzie, of coarse, but really, she knew they would be safe, rick promised, they were safe at the prison, and now she would have to make a new life for herself.

She did her best to focus on the road ahead of her but all she could see was the relative outline of it and the blur of tears filling her eyes.

'Ya gotta stay strong for me woman' she could hear Daryl's voice in her mind telling her.

She looked down at her hand tightly gripping the wheel for a moment and suddenly the car swerved out of control, flipping across the road once, twice and then landing on it roof.

All Carol saw was black.

.

XxxX

.

Daryl sped out if the prison the second that Rick had told him. First Merle, now her? Hell no. He had to find her, he just had to.

"You just gotta stay strong for me woman, I'm comin' " he said out loud.

He pulled into the little housing development that Rick had mentioned and saw her tracks right away. They went in the opposite direction as the ones from Rick.

He sped down after them for a good two hours before he saw the smoke.

He drove faster now hoping that she was just sitting at a small fire pit.

His heart stopping when he came around the bend.

He saw the car, flipped on it's topside and the two walkers making there way towards it. He took one out with his bow still sitting on the bike, then he jumped off and took down the next one.

He hesitantly looked over at the wrecked car, "...Carol?"

No answer, so he moved closer to it and looked inside. To his horror he saw her sitting upside down in the car, bloody and passed out.

"Carol!" He yelled and moved to get the door off, "you gotta wake up!"

He punched at the window then and with a pop it burst into a million little pieces.

"Carol, honey, please wake up"

He heard her groan then.

"Carol... I-it's me, it's Daryl..."

"D-daryl?" She whispered.

"Oh thank god! I thought ya went and died on me!"

"...N-nine ... L-lives..."

"Let's get'cha outa there, huh?" He said with a slight smile. "Can ya move?"

"I-I don't know, I'm n-not numb... B-but I'm st-stuck"

"Good, you just keep moving those fingers and toes and I'll get'cha out"

.

XxxX

.

After what, to her, seemed like hours he got the door open and moved to her.

"Alright, scoot to me, I'll pick ya up"

She nodded and made to move closer to him.

"Ah!" She screamed when she was almost out the door.

"What!? What is it?" He sounded so scared.

"J-just pu-pull me..." She said, her breath labored.

He reached in and grabbed her, she winced at the contact and screamed when he finally pulled her out.

"Just lay down now" he soothed her.

She felt like every god damn bone in her body was broken and she couldn't move if she wanted to.

"Tell me what hurts"

"Ev-everything... D-daryl... Oh... God..."

"I know baby... Tell me what hurts the most"

"M-my lef-left leg... A-and... M-m-my l-lungs... Can't- can't b-breathe... And... My he-head..." She panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Alright, let's have a look, you just stay still" he said, picking up her left leg to examine it.

"Oh! Stop s-stop!" She shrieked when he picked it up.

"We've gotta get'cha back"

"B-back?" She looked at him confused.

"To the prison" he said, standing up.

"No. N-no I c-can't go ba-back... R-Rick..."

"I don't give a single fuck what Rick says or does, yer comin back, we'll get'cha fixed up, then if ya still gotta leave we will"

"W-we?"

"Well I ain't gonna let'cha go alone dumbass, look at what happened this time" he said, laughing at little.

"O-ok..." She said quietly.

"Now I've only got the bike, we'll take that till we find a car... I'll just... Put you in front of me..."

"I-I w-won't be a-able to h-hold on"

"I know, don't worry about it baby... I got you..." He said, lifting her up and carrying her to the bike. Gently placing her down he got on behind her and they headed home.

.

XxxX

.

"What the hell just happened?" Michonne asked Rick after seeing Daryl storm out.

"Carol..." Rick started, "she killed Karen and David..."

"She what?" Michonne gaped.

"She did it, she told me, I kicked her out"

"YOU WHAT?" She yelled.

"She was a threat..."

"No. No she wasn't! And you know that, she only killed them to stop the virus!" Glenn said from across the room.

Rick looked around and saw the disapproving looks from all the council.

"You should've talked with us first rick. You stepped down" Sasha said firmly.

"You best pray that she's ok _when_ Daryl finds her..." Hershel said, shaking his head and leaving the room, followed by Sasha and Glenn, then Michonne.

Wow. He really fucked up.

.

XxxX

.

They pulled up to the prison the next day, after finding a car her settled her in the back seat right before she passed out. And that's were she lay, unconscious in the back seat if the minivan. Carl pulled open the gate and looked at him questioningly.

"Go get Hershel and Dr S" he said firmly as Carl ran ahead and he drove up.

Once he stopped the car he moved to the back and pulled her out, one arm under her knees and the other in the center of her back.

"What happened?" Carl asked when he came back out, Hershel close behind.

"J-just help me"

"Bring her to the clinic" he commanded.

Daryl nodded and followed the old man.

"Celeb is setting up, has she woken up yet? When did you find her?"

"yesterday, and yeah, she was up for a long time, passed out this morning when he found the car..."

"What she acting ok? Did she remember? Her breathing?"

"She was acting fine, knew who I was, knew rick wouldn't want er back. And... No... She weren't breathing right, kept saying she couldn't breathe"

"Anything else?"

"Her left leg is real fuck up"

"Just set her down in the bed here" he said pointing.

"You're going to have to leave the room" dr S said.

He looked down at her and then nodded, "find me"

Hershel nodded and watched Daryl stalk off.

.

XxxX

.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING STUPID AS SHIT FUCK HEAD!" Daryl screamed at Rick came into his field of vision.

"Daryl... You're back..." He said, feeling uneasy.

"Yeah! I'm fucking back!"

"You find Carol?"

"Sure did! Flipped over almost dead in her car!"

"I-I'm sorry, I had no idea!"

"Yeah well now ya do, so once she gets fixed up we're out if here, me, her and those girls!" He said, storming back to check up on Carol.

.

XxxX

.

"How is she?" He asked, sitting down next to her, now seeing her all cleaned up he could see the cuts and bruises.

"She's got one hell of a concussion, her left leg bone is literally shattered, and she punctured her lung. I sewed it up, she will have trouble breathing for a while and I set her leg, again, it will take some time to heal, that's if it even heals right..."

"T-thanks..." He whispered, not sure what else to say.

"I'll give you some time..." Hershel said, leaving the room.

Daryl simply looked at her or a long time.

"Hey there pretty lady... You gotta wake up for me... Cause I need ya here, and those girls... They need ya... And once yer better, we gonna get the hell outa here... Just gotta wake up..." He said, lightly petting her head.

"D-did you ju-just say we a-are go-gonna r-run aw-away t-together?" She said suddenly, her eyes still shut tight.

"Holy Jesus I didn't think you could hear me..." He said, just happy to hear her voice. "I'm so fucking glad yer ok..."

"M-me to... C-cause id run away with you anytime..."

"Just me you and those little girls, make our own life..."

"I look forward to it" she smiled looking I to his crystal blue eyes.

"I love you Carol"

"Oh Daryl... I've always loved you" she said, touching his cheek with the palm of her hand.


End file.
